Hannah
by AlohaEme
Summary: Who was the AB negative human Eric had for Godric?
1. Chapter 1

"I've arranged for an AB negative human for you, very rare," Eric smirked at his maker. It was pure luck that he came across her outside.

'_Excuse me?" A timid voice called from the short hedges that separated the nest's yard from the neighboring house. Eric glanced quickly at her she was young maybe 20 or so, small framed about 5 foot 3. Long curly brown hair covered half her face and one huge blue eye gazed up at him. Human, he had enough of humans for one night. "What!" he bit out. "I'm sorry to bother you but, is Godric back? Is he alright?" It came out in a scrambled mess from her mouth. She was worried about his Maker, interesting. _

"_He's fine." Eric turned to continue into the nest. "I'm AB negative!" she blurted out. His head snapped back to look at her. "If he needs me, I mean, I'd help him." she was blubbering again. "Yes, you'll do." He nodded to her. "Do I have time to change?" she stood up straight and motioned to her cotton pajamas. "Yes, be quick," Eric then finally made it into the house._

"I'm not hungry," Godric tried to smile but it was no use he was still uneasy from what had transpired at the church. "Yes but you'll have to feed eventually," Eric smiled at him again almost like trying to temp an animal with a treat. "I said I'm not hungry." His tone was forceful this time.

"Godric?" the girl questioned peaking from around the corner. Her hair was now pushed back with a thick white headband, that matched her white tank top. Eric frowned he could now see why the girl was covering her face before. One whole half of it was bruised, her lip had been split and her eyebrow had been cut. Godric in a blur was at her side. "Hannah," it came out in a breathless sigh, "what happened?" Tears were streaming down her face. Their exchange was puzzling to Eric. Godric knew the girl and was caressing her face; judging the damage. "Stan questioned me when you went missing," her voice was in a whisper, but it was enough to draw attention from those surrounding them. "He questioned you?" he choked out. Godric's eyes were dark and frightening when they locked with Eric's. The tall blonde nodded once and with our words knew he was to fetch Stan.

"Tell me." Godric gaze was solid and unreadable to her. Hannah fidgeted with the navy skirt with white dots on it. She had never seen this look on his face in all the time she knew him. Her family moved next door to his nest five years ago. When vampires came out of the coffin 3 years ago she figured out what he was quickly. Soon enough after that she began questioning him, how old are you? Where are you really from? Things of that nature. Then, her junior year of high school, she came to him to help with history home work, and that was what started their friendship.

"I was coming home from class the other night, I was grabbing my books from the back seat, then I turned around and he was there. He asked where you were and I told him I didn't know. He didn't believe me," she lowered her eyes to stair at the floor.

Eric roughly brought Stan to the front of the crowd that was watching the exchange between their Sheriff and the human girl. With his hands on her shoulders Godric turned Hannah around so she faced everyone in the room. "Stan," his voice was cold, "did you attack my woman?" Hannah's eyes snapped up in surprise. His woman? Well that was news to her, she'd never even held his hand before let alone done anything to qualify as 'His woman'.

"I questioned her is all," Stan's face was angrier than usual as his stair tried to burn a hold in her. Hannah cringed and bumped back into Godric's chest. His one arm came down from her shoulder to loop around her chest and arms to hold her to him. Hannah's hands came up and lightly grabbed on to his fore-arm for comfort. "Are you denying that you beat her?" "I… No Sheriff." Stan was quick in his defeat, breaking eye contact with the girl.

"This is not something I take lightly. Eric, a sliver wrapped coffin for now," Godric's voice was strained; it made Hannah even more uneasy. "Yes Godric."

Guests quickly started there conversations up with one another again talking about the scene that just happened. "Are you in pain?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : I"m so excited. I received so many story alerts and such. The more i see how much people like this story so far the more I want to update. Thanks everyone! ~ Amy

* * *

_"This is not something I take lightly. Eric, a sliver wrapped coffin for now," Godric's voice was strained; it made Hannah even more uneasy. "Yes Godric." _

_Guests quickly started there conversations up with one another again talking about the scene that just happened. "Are you in pain?"_

"No, it's not so bad anymore. What happened? Where were you?" she gazed at him waiting for answers. "That doesn't matter, it's over now," his eyes were still darting over the injured parts of her face. "Do you have any other injuries than this?" His hand cupped her swollen cheek. "Not really. He was very careful."

"'Not really' doesn't qualify as 'No' Hannah," He looked at her square in the eyes. She sighed and lowered her eyes once more. "I think he was going to crush my leg, but my father came home and he let go," Her hand gently touched her left leg.

"Alright, come with me," his grip on her hand wouldn't allow any other action but to follow him. He led the way down the dark hallway to his room, she had never seen.

He motioned for her to sit in the chair over in the corner of the room. The dark blue velvet tickled the back of her knees.

Godric dropped to one knee and gently moved her skirt up to just above her knee, the look in his eyes was uncertain. Hannah replaced his hand with her own and drug her skirt up to her mid thigh to show him the sick purple and black bruise.

In a blur Godric's bloody wrist was in front of her face. "Just a little," he motioned for her to take the dripping appendage as a few drops made there was down and splattered on her bruised thigh.

"I don't know….." she narrowed her eyes at him. "Just a mouth full and you'll be completely healed in a few minutes." He bargained. "Just a mouth full…" she placed her lips around the now small wound and took a small swallow. A small movement caught Hannah's eye and she glanced at the doorway to see that Eric was back.

"That was a sip, we agreed a mouth full. Again," he held his reopened wrist back up to her. She sighed and drew deeply on him this time. A small shutter went threw Godric and Eric stood up a little straighter it seemed as he witnessed the exchange.

Hannah shivered and rolled her shoulders back, as she gripped Godric's wrist. A deep breath was exhaled, "You won't let me do anything stupid like try to fly right. 'Cause I feel like I could." Her bruises were quickly healing before their eyes.

Godric's laugh was almost foreign to Eric, but the sound of it was enough to but a smiled on his face. Hannah's body slumped forward and she wrapped herself around Godric's body in a full hug and gently rubbed her now healed cheak against his in an animal like gesture.

"You'll be just fine," He smirked. "Let's go back out." He pulled her skirt back down so it rested just below her knees. The grip Hannah had on his wrist had turning into hand holding as they walked out of the room and back out to the party.

After making some small talk with the people that approached them a woman in a bright red dress floated threw the front door and made a beeline for a dark haired vampire. Godric was still having a small conversation with some one, but Hannah couldn't help but stair at her. This situation had bad news written all over it.

When the vampire gripped a blonde human woman by the throat Hannah moved quicker that she ever had in her short life. Her fingers wove themselves threw the vampire's up-do and pulled her head back from going to the blonde's throat.

All of this happened in seconds and the vampire woman hissed at the small figure of Hannah. She could feel Godric at her back, what the fuck did she just do? "Retract your fangs," Godric's voice was angry again. This was not a good night for him.

The interaction between the two vampires was calm, but the female vampire was clearly scared of him and upset over something. With a few words she was dismissed and escorted from his nest.

"I thought you weren't going to let me do anything stupid," She looked at him wide eyed "Me grabbing a strange vampire is very stupid." "I will never let anything happen to you that shouldn't." "What's that suppose to mean?" "Now is not the time…."

"Excuse me everyone. My name is Luke and I have a message for all of you from Rev. Steve Newlin."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Excuse me everyone. My name is Luke and I have a message for all of you from Rev. Steve Newlin."_

The explosion rocked the whole house and made Hannah's ears ring, even when being pinned under Godric. Her eyes flashed opened to stair right into his.

"Are you alright?" It was her turn to ask the question. He rolled off the small girl and glanced around the ravaged room. He didn't answer her as she stood up.

"Isobel, how many?" Godric offered his hand to Hannah as she stood up. "Palo, Steven and 3 human companions," she was surveying the damage but she could still hear Godric over the moaning and falling debris.

"Godric!" his name came out a little harsh from Hannah's mouth. "You're not healing." She motioned to the slow oozing blood down his arm. She ripped the rest of his sleeve off and tied it around his bicep. "I suppose I should feed. Isobel, get everyone to the hotel Camilla. They will be notified," with his good arm he motioned her towards the front door.

"Hannah!" a man clad in dark plaid pajama pants with a bare chest was scanning the people coming out the front of the nest, his gun pointed skyward. "Dad, put that away!" Hannah released Godric's hand and tried to push her father's arm down.

"What happened?" Her father asked going into his cop face. "Detective Grayson, it seems as if we were bombed," Godric spoke and raised his eyebrow in a 'what the hell's it look like' gesture. Screaming sirens and flashing lights were drawing closer; someone from the neighborhood must have called 911.

Hannah's father looked her over very quickly, seeing she was uninjured sent her home. "Stay there, don't let anyone in. Tell Trygg I'll be working the rest of the night," A deputy had now reached them and was handing her father a black windbreaker to cover his chest.

Godric tried to leaver her to go with his nest mates. "Please, don't leave me. I don't think I could stand it after this," her eyes were wide and glossy. "You know it's light tight down stairs."

Eric who had been standing back this whole time decided to speak up. "Godric, I don't think that would be wise. They could come back, her home had no defenses." "They'll have predicted you to go to the hotel, not right next door," Hannah argued with the huge blond. "If it makes you feel better Eric you and come look around the house, and see if it's to your liking," Godric's face was unreadable to Eric once more.

He did not like what this small human was doing to his maker. "You still need to feed Godric, you're still bleeding heavily." "I know how to care for myself Eric, come let's get inside." The couple of paces to Hannah's from porch went too slowly for her. Her body was shaking from the whole ordeal. "Trygg?" she called out. A young woman not much older that her appeared, "Oh god, Hannah, you're alright." She cradled her overly large belly. "Yes, are you alright?" her brows drew together. "Just a little false labor I'll be fine. Where's your Dad? Oh hello Godric!" she beamed when she saw him. "Mrs. Grayson, good evening," he smiled at her. "Hannah, Eric would like to come inside."

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry. Please come in. Trygg, this is Eric, Eric my step-mother Trygg." She introduced them quickly as he glided threw the door. "Trygg the faithful and true?" Eric grinned. "Yes, my parents loved older names. Can I get you a bottled blood?" She started to waddle to the kitchen. "No thank you I won't be staying," Eric was studying the home now. It had an open layout, the kitchen and living room ran into each other with large windows and a stone fire place in the far corner.

"I'll have one thank you," Godric walked towards the closed door in the kitchen that looked like a small pantry. "NO," Hannah scolded "you need something real to eat." "Hannah don't be rude, he can have what he wants." Her step-mother straighten up from the refrigerator. "I believe your daughter is right, real blood would be best right now." Godric opened the door and descended the stairs that were behind it.

When he opened the door that was at the bottom of the stair hallway Eric could see what the basement was like in the Grayson home. Hannah flicked the switch and soft recessed light almost seemed to make things glow in the room. Large painting hung on the walls making them seem like windows. Two bright red micro fiber couches caught his eyes. These seemed to be the main focus of the room. "Godric gave them to me, now Eric this is the bed room," Hannah open a narrow door on the other side of the room. Eric had to duck to get into the room but it was acceptable. No windows and a queen sized bed. Surely it could have been worse. When he came back out into the main room Hannah was not there but Godric was sitting on one couch with his head in his hands.

Eric could hear water running and discovered Hannah in the small half bath to his right, ringing out a dark wash cloth with warm water. "He'll be fine here I promise." She spoke softly. "If anything happens in the daylight hours, I will be coming for you." His voice was menacing.

"_Eric! Enough,"_ Godric's voice was harsh again coming from the other room. Hannah squeezed her small frame past Eric in the door way and went to Godric. She sat next to him and gently began to wipe the soot and grim from his face. A smaller painting behind his maker caught Eric's eye and he made his way towards it.

It was him, not to long after he was made, the smirk on his painted face promised all sorts of things good and evil. "You can have it if you like," Hannah spoke up. There was now a large bowl of water on the coffee table and she was ringing the cloth out again. How long was he looking at him self?

"Who did this?" Eric asked. "Hannah has a…. knack… for 'painting peoples words'." Godric spoke slowly choosing his words. "Eric I believe it is time for you to go and check on your people," Godric looked into his eyes. Nothing absolutely nothing was in them. His maker was beginning to scare him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note. = Fair warning there will be LEMON in this chapter if you don't want to read it, go back. Oh FYI, my husband comes home from his deployment soon so I won't be updating as much.

* * *

"_Hannah has a…. knack… for 'painting peoples words'." Godric spoke slowly choosing his words. "Eric I believe it is time for you to go and check on your people," Godric looked into his eyes. Nothing absolutely nothing was in them. His maker was beginning to scare him. _

With his quick motion Eric left, leaving silence in the finished basement. Hannah flicked off her flip flops and dug her toes into the plush carpet as she continued to clean Godric up.

"It has been a long time since I have let a woman tend to me," he spoke breaking the silence. "Yes, well I wouldn't have to do so much if you would drink," she untied the make shift bandage on his arm. "Is that why you were there? Why would you offer to be someone's meal?" He pushed back a long piece of her bangs that had fallen out of place, and frowned.

"I didn't offer to be 'someone's meal'. I said I would help you if you needed, and if that's what you need then… I'll do it," she mopped up the thick blood that was starting to slow from his wound. "Besides, if you don't stop bleeding you're going to ruin my couch." She smirked at him.

"Why?" he asked at her puzzled. "Why? Why what?" Hannah was now confused. "Why would you offer yourself to me like that?" She sighed and looked him in the eyes for a brief moment. "You've always been a good friend to me, looking out for me when you had no real reason to. You're the only male I know that hasn't tried to get into my pants yet," she gave a small laugh, and he frowned a bit more. "Plus it's no secret that I've had a crush on you for a long time." She tossed the wash cloth into the bowl.

"That I did not know. I'm sorry I should have paid more attention," he sighed. "I wish I would have, Now I feel like and idiot," she blushed a deep crimson and then went to dispose of the bowl and dirty water. "I'll get you the bottle blood if you really want it, but I still think you need something real to eat after this week and tonight." Hannah felt defeated and shot down, not to mention and idiot for telling her 2,000 yeah old vampire neighbor that she had a crush on him.

She turned around to walk out of the small half bath, but came face to face with him instead. He cupped her healed cheek, "It's extremely intimate, even more so now that you've had my blood. But if this is really what you want, then I'll feed from you." As he spoke his breath tickled her face and her eyes fluttered closed.

She breathed out and in barely a whisper the word "yes" escaped her lips. His thumb dragged across her lower lip and her eyes opened to look into his soft blue ones. "May I kiss you first?" he asked. _Who asks that anymore?_ She thought, but nodded her head yes anyway.

The kiss was slow and soft, and Hannah had to bring her hand up to his face to touch him and make sure this was real. Her other hand quickly followed suit and made it's self at home in his hair. His hair was silkier than she thought possible for a man. The kiss broke and he spoke again. "It helps a great deal with pain if you're aroused before you're bitten." He pulled his face a little farther away from hers as she drew in a deep breath to steady herself from his kiss. "Also, I believe your father would be very cross with me if he saw marks on your neck." His fingers caressed her artery softly. "Where would you…" she started off but got quiet as she saw his eyes dart below her waist. "Oh." That thought had her insides in a twist, this was just what she wanted since the first day she saw him.

Some how they had made it into her small room with out her noticing, the back of her knees bumped the bed and she ungracefully plopped down. He started to come closer to her again and she scooted herself farther onto the bed, causing him to follow her.

"I have not been with a companion like this in some time, so tell me if I do something wrong," he quickly reclaimed her lips before she could speak. Her arms wrapped around his back and gripped his tattered shirt.

The kiss grew slowly, a little to slow for her liking. She didn't have much room to move under him, but she could fist his shirt and try to pull it up. He sat up and broke away from her quickly and pulled it the rest of the way over his head. Godric studied her face as her eyes roamed over his chest and arms. Her hand traced his up his chest and then pulled him back down to her by his neck. It grew heavier between the two, teeth would occasionally bump each others and Hannah's chest was heaving for breath.

_Why haven't I done this in so long? _Godric asked him self as one of his hands moved south. Her skirt was starting to bunch up again and he only had to move it slightly to find the lace panties she wore. A sigh left her mouth between kisses as he brushed them.

It was maddening, what he was doing to her. She felt like she could explode if something wasn't done soon. "Please Godric, please, please." She pleaded. Her panties were quickly pulled off and her skirt unzipped it's self it seemed and followed suite to the floor. Kisses trailed down her neck to her tank top, brushing over her covered nipples carefully. Her back arched and her fingers pulled at his hair, there was just enough to do so.

With out notice two of his cool fingers slipped inside her while he was still kissing her breast threw her top. Clumsily she pulled the straps down and it banded at her waist. This forward action surprised him, but he wasted no time and took her small nipple into his mouth to suck then went to do the same to the other. His fingers worked in a smooth rhythm finding her secret spot quickly.

Hannah's breaths were coming out short and fast as her hips followed the motion of his hand. This wouldn't last to much longer for her. He quickly tailed kisses down to her short curls and licked her bundle with a little force. "Uhnnn," her head was thrown back and Godric took this queue to let his fangs down and bite into her thigh.

Her blood seemed to shoot out into his mouth and he had to swallow quickly to avoid spillage. His pupils dilated down to pinpoints. She was more than AB negative, something else was in there, yes she had never laid with a man but it was so much more than that. He took a deep pull of her and studied it. Some sort of Fae maybe, nothing to high up in the ranks however.

Another strong suck on her tight then he was full and content. He licked her wound and her whole body shivered coming down from the high he had just given her. Her eyes were closed, face slacked but her naked chest was still heaving for breath. With the silence his thoughts came.

_Brownie? No, brownies had to much body hair. Not potion enough to be fairy. _He took in her features again. She had a short frame with a lovely sized pair of hips and little more bottom that she liked on herself. Pert breasts that most woman of her cup size were not able to achieve, they were accented even more by her tiny waist Then her huge blue eyes opened and looked at him, she smiled and her thumb caught a stray drop of her own blood from the corner of his mouth. He took her digit to his mouth and kissed it off.

_Elf!_ His mind finally came up with its answer.


End file.
